


18 Wishes

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Hurt Charles, Jealous Erik, M/M, Mutant Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Erik receives candles that make his wishes come true...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of the Disney movie 16 Wishes...
> 
> Enjoy!

Erik didn’t mind his life but he did wish some parts were better. For example, he mainly wishes his father was still alive. He passed away when Erik just started high school in a tragic car accident that left his mother fairly injured, making Erik drop out of school temporarily and help take care of her till she recovered. 

It isn’t until his junior year of high school that he returns to school and quickly befriends a boy named Charles Xavier. Charles has everything it seems, Erik is a tad bit jealous of the other boy. He has a large mansion, a loving sister, and he is the smartest boy Erik has ever met. Charles is also a mutant, having the ability to read minds, but Erik isn’t jealous of his mutation at all, he’s very pleased with his own skill of magnetism. It’s just that Erik sometimes wishes he had the other mutant’s life since it just seems so _easy_. 

With his eighteenth birthday coming up, Erik hopes his luck will change. He surely hopes he gets into Oxford, Charles got notified already through early appliance that he already got accepted, but Erik hasn’t heard back yet. Despite his jealously, Erik does have a true friend in Charles and Erik wishes to continue on their friendship after high school as well. 

The only problem with that is Charles has other friends, like Moira, who seems to act like she’s Charles’ best friend. Erik knows he doesn’t have competition, he’s tied with the position of being best friend with Charles’ sister, Raven, but he just doesn’t like Moira. Maybe it’s because she’s human. Or the fact that she takes Charles’ attention away from Erik. 

“So Charles,” Moira leans forward on the library table, her brown eyes dancing with excitement, “do you have plans this weekend? Because if not,” she smiles, “I’m free to hang out.”

Charles looks up from his biology book, Erik never understood why Charles reads it for fun, and flashes Moira an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I can’t this weekend. It’s Erik’s birthday and we’re celebrating,” he looks over at Erik with a brighter smile, Erik gives him a small one before resuming to his book on chess skills. 

“Oh,” Moira’s smile falters slightly, “have fun then. Maybe another time,” Charles gives a nod of his head, returning to his book and Moira walks off.

“You know we could invite her, if you want,” Charles suggests as he flips to the next page of his book. “After all, you are inviting a fair amount of people,” he points out. 

Erik shrugs, not taking his eyes away from his book. “I think having six people plus my mother is enough,” he says flatly. “Do you want me to invite her just because you want her there?” Erik looks up at Charles, who meets his eyes and scoffs. 

“What? No,” he laughs off. “I’m just wondering because we are friends with her.”

“ _You’re_ friends with her, I’m not,” Erik corrects and ignores the displeased look Charles is now giving him. “When it’s your birthday, you can invite her to your party,” he grumbles and resumes to his reading. Erik sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Him and Charles don’t normally fight, but when they do, it’s usually about Moira. Erik looks back up at Charles and apologizes. “I’m sorry.”

Charles simply shakes his head in reply and closes his book, placing it in his backpack. “Don’t apologize for having an opinion, Erik,” he stands then and puts his backpack on. 

“But you’re upset,” Erik observes and Charles shakes his head again. 

“I’m not upset,” he picks up the pile of books he planned to check out off of the table. “I’ll see you tomorrow night,” he walks away then and Erik curses at himself. He hates how sensitive Charles is about Moira, Erik never asked why, he’s afraid if he did he will receive an answer he doesn’t want to hear. 

Erik shakes his thoughts away and packs up his stuff before starting his walk home. That’s another thing Erik wishes he had, a car. He used to have one, but he sold it to help pay for his father’s funeral. He didn’t mind walking though, the streets of Westchester were nice, especially in the spring time. 

The honk of a horn makes him jump slightly and he turns his head to see a blond grinning at him through the window. “Hey birthday boy!” His friend, well Erik didn’t really consider Alex a friend till recently when he actually started talking to him after a year of sitting with him and the rest of their friends at lunch, calls out. “Hop in!” Alex pulls his car over to the curb Erik’s in front of. 

Erik gets in the backseat, seeing the front seat is occupied by Alex’s little brother, Scott, and Alex starts to drive Erik to his house. “You didn’t have to give me a ride you know,” he smiles. “I was fine walking.”

“Consider it as part of your gift,” Alex beams as he turns to enter Erik’s suburb. 

“A gift that you give me nearly everyday?” 

“Shut up, Lehnsherr,” Alex teases, “Be thankful for once.” Erik lets out a small laugh and gets out of the car when Alex pulls up into his driveway. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Erik gives a small wave before Alex drives off. He makes his way up the front steps, pulling his house key out of his pocket and enters his house. As soon as Erik walks in and kicks off his shoes, the smell of cake fills his nostrils and he starts to smile. “Ma, I’m home!”

His mother comes out of the kitchen, her pink apron covered in flour. “Go upstairs!” Edith demands. “I’m serious, bärchen! Go!” She shoos and Erik complies, heading upstairs to his room where he gets started on his homework. 

Erik usually procrastinates, but he didn’t want the stress being on his shoulders this weekend when he’s trying to relax and have fun. Erik’s excited about turning eighteen, even though it is just a number, but he thinks of all the things he could do. He’s finally able to apply for the assisting position he wants at the local steel shop. With a job, he can finally get his car back and things would be back to normal again, slightly. 

He finishes his homework just before dinner, getting permission to return downstairs to eat before being sent back up to his room again. Erik thought it was cute how much effort his mother is putting into his birthday to make it special for him. He never really had a _real_ birthday party before, he usually spent it with his mother and father over his favorite meal and a cake his mother would bake. His birthday last year was sort of depressing, it was just him and his mother sharing a cake by themselves. It was his first birthday since his father died after all, Erik didn’t want to do anything special. 

When he met Charles though, things changed. Charles brightened up Erik’s life in a way, his friendship meant the world to Erik and he never wanted to lose it. Charles was the one who insisted that Erik had a birthday party this year, considering Erik had a small group of friends, he didn’t really think it was a bad idea. 

Erik went to bed that night with eagerness. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. To see all of his friends, eat some great homemade food. He’s thankful sleep overcame him easily that night and he slept peacefully into the next morning.

When Erik wakes up, he goes downstairs to see a breakfast of pancakes greeting him. “Happy birthday!” Edith cheers and places a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks Mama,” Erik smiles as he takes a seat and starts to eat. He eats about three pancakes before he gets full and heads back upstairs to shower and change. 

Erik hangs out in his room until the evening, when he hears a knock on his door around five thirty. He heads downstairs, opening the door to see Raven standing with her boyfriend and one of Erik’s friends, Azazel. “Happy birthday!” Raven engulfs Erik into a hug, giving a small smile to Azazel.

“Thanks,” he pulls away to let them step inside, seeing Charles isn’t with them. “Charles isn’t with you?” 

Raven playfully rolls her eyes. “No, he’s taking his sweet time getting ready,” she laughs lightly as she hands Erik a large yellow bag. “This is from me, you’re not opening it till everyone is here,” she warns. 

“Okay, okay,” Erik sets it down in the living room, taking the bag Azazel gave him as well, and setting them down by the couch. 

Another knock is heard at the door and Erik hopes it’s Charles, but it ends up being Alex, then followed by Hank, then Logan. They all sit down in the living room where Edith has prepared some snacks for everyone.

Erik taps his foot anxiously as he waits for Charles, a small part of him starting to worry. Charles couldn’t have been that upset with Erik to not show up to his party, right? 

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he hears a knock on the door, bolting off of the couch to answer it. As soon as it opens, Erik feels relief flood through him as Charles smiles apologetically at him. “Sorry I’m late,” he gives a quick hug to Erik before sauntering into the living room. 

“It’s alright,” he mutters as he follows Charles, taking a seat in the armchair now since Charles took his seat on the couch. 

“Well, let’s get this party started!” Raven cheers. 

Soon, everyone is laughing and eating, and egging Erik on to open his presents. “Fine,” he sighs with a smile as he grabs the yellow bag Raven brought. He laughs as he pulls out a plush shark. “Very funny, Raven.”

“It’ll look great in your room!” She teases and laughs herself. “But there’s more.”

Erik looks back in the bag and pulls out a package of candles. They were green stars, all labeled with a number going up to eighteen. “Candles?”

“They’re special candles!” 

“What makes them special?” Alex asks as he observes them in Erik’s hands. “They look like normal candles to me.”

Raven shrugs. “Some guy just gave them to me at the store, he said they were on sale so I took them.”

“Well, thank you,” he smiles as he grabs a blue package next. Erik opens it, seeing it’s a book called _Chess for Dummies_. “I think I’ll have to give this back to you when your birthday comes, Charles,” Erik teases and Charles giggles. 

“It should be some help for you,” he beams.

“Considering I always beat you, I think it’d be more help to you,” Erik laughs and Charles playfully rolls his eyes. He opens the rest of the presents, receiving a mini metal chess set from Hank, a watch from Azazel, a set of silverware from Logan which Erik laughs at, and a very sentimental gift from Alex. “Alex, this-it’s amazing, thank you,” he smiles gratefully at the blond. 

Alex shrugs, a smile falling on his lips. “Don’t mention it. It’s something to remember us all when we leave.”

Erik glances down at the collage he made of all the pictures he gathered of Erik and his friends. Erik gently placed it back in the bag before everyone made their way to the kitchen where Edith set a large chocolate cake in front of Erik. “Make a wish,” Edith presses a kiss to Erik’s head. 

Erik closes his eyes and blows out all of the candles. He wishes for many things, but there are too many to count. He opens his eyes and everyone starts to eat the cake. 

With full stomachs, everyone leaves Erik’s house around ten, Charles is the last to go, lingering behind to help clean up. “You should get going Charles, it’s getting late,” Erik says as he dries off the plate Charles hands him. 

“It’s fine, Erik,” he turns to him and smiles, his blue eyes lighting up as he looks at Erik. “I don’t mind.” 

“Well Charles,” Edith now enters the kitchen, “if you’re going to stay, you might as well sleepover. You know they say it’s more dangerous to drive tired than drunk,” she points out. 

“Fine by me,” Erik grins and Charles lets out a small laugh and agrees. 

When they finish the dishes, Charles and Erik head back upstairs to Erik’s room and Charles takes a seat on Erik’s bed, examining the plush shark Raven got him. “I think he’s cute,” Charles coos and Erik rolls his eyes. “Lets name him Magnus!”

“No,” Erik sits next to Charles on the bed. “His name is Jaws.”

“That’s so stereotypical,” Charles pouts. 

“It’s my shark,” Erik points out as he lays back and closes his eyes. “Fine,” he sighs, “his name will be Magnus Jaws.”

Charles lays down too, hugging the shark to his chest. “Magnus Jaws Lehnsherr. I like it.”

Erik lets out a faint laugh and softens his eyes as he looks at Charles. “Look Charles, I’m sorry about the other day,” Charles meets his eyes and shrugs. 

“It’s alright,” he looks back down at the plush in his hands, pretending to be absorbed in its tail, “I just don’t see why you don’t like her.”

“I don’t see why you do.”

Charles meets his eyes again, a playful smile falling onto his lips. “Because she’s a nice person, Erik. She’s smart, she’s funny, you two have more in common than you think. Just talk to her.”

“She only seems to be interested in talking to you,” Erik retorts and Charles starts to frown. “I think she likes you and only you, Charles.”

“So?” 

Erik scoffs. “What do you mean ‘so’?”

“So she has a crush on me, big deal,” he looks at Erik blankly. “I don’t see why you care so much.”

Erik looks down at his hands then. “I don’t care.” 

“Then you won’t care if I ask her to prom in a couple of weeks?” Erik looks back at Charles with a glare. 

“You don’t even know her,” he chides.

“I’ve known her longer than you,” he snaps. “I don’t see what your problem is with her, Erik. You always hated Moira and I don’t understand why!”

Erik scowls. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Clearly it does matter because it seems to piss you off,” Charles’ eyes soften as he sighs. “Look Erik, I’m going to ask Moira to prom on Monday and if you have a problem with that then-

“Then what?” Erik interjects, his temper rising. “We can’t be friends anymore? Are you seriously letting some girl get in the way of our friendship?!”

Charles looks at Erik with disbelief as he gets off of his bed. “She’s not in the way of our friendship! You’re the one who clearly has a problem with her and I’m sick of hearing about it!” 

“Then leave,” Erik spat. “You’re clearly choosing her over me so just leave Charles.”

“I’m not choosing,” he says quietly. “I just don’t understand why I can’t be friends with you both, I don’t see what the big deal is,” he mumbles. Charles sighs when he receives no reply from Erik. “Fine, I’ll go. Happy birthday. Erik,” he leaves his room then and slams the door. Erik groans and falls back against his bed, ignoring the way his heart his hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik makes his first wish!!!

Sunday went by slowly for Erik and after his fight with Charles, he didn’t really feel like doing anything. He reshapes the silverware Logan gave him into some metal trinkets and he plays a round of chess by himself with his new chess set he got from Hank. That night, he looks at the candles Raven got him, pulling out the green star with a number one on it. Erik examines it in his hand before taking a lighter and lighting it. He closes his eyes and makes a wish before throwing the candle out and going to bed. 

The sound of Erik’s alarm going off wakes him up the next morning. Erik sleepily gets out of bed and showers, changes into some fresh clothes before heading downstairs. Erik smells coffee and he hears the sound of a pan sizzling in the kitchen. He heads to the kitchen, halting in the doorway when he sees someone standing over the stove. 

“Morning Erik,” his father says to him, a warm smile on his face. “Something wrong?” Jakob’s expression shifts to a concerned one. 

Erik can only stare at his father, not believing his eyes. He must be dreaming still, that has to be it. Erik walks over to him and wraps his arms tightly around his waist. “I miss you,” he mumbles into his shirt. 

Jakob pulls away to look Erik in the eyes. “What’s wrong, Erik?” He runs a hand through his hair, his eyes softening as he sees Erik’s eyes start to shine with tears. 

“Everything just fell apart without you,” Erik wraps his arms around him again. “I need you to come back.”

“I never left,” he replies and presses a kiss to Erik’s head. “I’m not going anywhere, Erik. I promise.” Erik closes his eyes as tears stream down his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Edith says as she enters the kitchen, placing a hand on Erik’s back. “What’s wrong, bärchen?” 

Erik pulls away to look at his mother. “You see him to?” 

Edith looks at Jakob then back at Erik. “Your father? Of course I see him.”

“But-I don’t understand,” he looks up at his father. “The car accident, did it not happen?”

“No,” Jakob replies with a confused expression. “There was no car accident, Erik. Did you have a dream?”

Erik shakes his head and wipes at his eyes. All he did was make a wish on one of the candles Raven got him, he didn’t expect it to come true. “I should get going,” he hugs his mother and father goodbye before leaving the house and starting his walk to school. He starts to wonder what else is going to be different today.

When Erik arrives at school, he sees Charles at his locker, who catches Erik’s gaze but quickly looks away and walks in the other direction. Charles still must be mad at him for what he said the other night. Erik knows he should apologize, but what for? Having his own opinion? So what he doesn’t like how _obsessed_ Moira seems with Charles. He can ask her to prom if he wants, see if Erik cares. He’ll find someone to go with and Erik will make sure that Charles is aware he is having fun without him too.

Did Erik take pride in being petty? Sometimes, but sometimes, you need to be petty in order to get what you want and Erik wants Charles back as a friend…

Now that Erik thinks about, why was he so upset that Moira likes Charles so much? Yes Charles is, well was, Erik’s best friend and he _shouldn’t_ be jealous of Moira MacTaggert.

Oh god. He’s jealous of Moira. 

No, Erik’s _not_ jealous of Moira, he couldn’t be jealous, he has nothing to be jealous of. He’s just overthinking his fight with Charles, that’s it. 

He shakes his thoughts away and heads to class, trying to clear his head and not think of Charles, who he didn’t even see again till lunch. Charles didn’t even sit at his usual table at lunch; he looks at the table, gives a slight glare to Erik, then walks over to the table where Moira is sitting at. 

“What’s his problem?” Alex asks as he observes Charles walking past the table as well. 

“He’s going to ask Moira to prom,” Raven replies with a grin. “Speaking of, who’s going?” She looks across the table at everyone, but they all go silent and look down at their lunch trays. “Come on you guys! It’s your senior year! At least try to have some fun!”

“I have plans that night,” Hank mumbles. 

Alex chokes on his water, all eyes going to him. “You do?” He asks Hank who nods. “Doing what?”

“Science Olympiad,” he says simply and stands. “Speaking of, I should go make an itinerary. Excuse me,” Hank walks off and Alex groans. 

“Great, now I can’t ask him to prom,” he grumbles.

“I thought you hate Hank,” Erik says and Alex’s face heats up and he stands. 

“I do!” Alex walks off then.

“Well,” Raven turns to Logan, “are you going to go?”

Logan grunts. “No.”

Raven sighs. “Erik?”

“I’ll go,” he replies and Raven starts to smile.

“Great! You, me, Azazel, Charles, and-

“I’ll just go with my date,” Erik quickly interjects, ignoring he way his heart jumps when Charles’ name is mentioned. “Charles and I aren’t exactly cordial at the moment,” he mutters.

Raven gives Erik a look, as if she already knows. “You know you could always ask Charles yourself…”

Erik knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “Why would I do that?”

“You and my brother are both very dense and oblivious,” she groans and leaves the table. “Logan, knock some sense into them both, will ya?” Logan rolls his eyes as Raven walks away, getting up from the table himself and leaving Erik be.

Erik decides to head to the library since his study period is approaching after all and he didn’t really want to sit alone. He has his study period with Charles too, but Erik won’t sit with him. 

However, when the bell did ring, Erik having already been seated at a table is approached by Charles who sits down across from him, opening up his biology textbook and starting to read. Erik can only stare at him in slight shock as Charles casually reads across from him. 

Charles looks up from his book, meeting Erik’s eyes. “What? Am I not allowed to sit with you?”

“You didn’t at lunch,” Erik counters, starting to grip his pencil a little tighter than before. 

“I had plans to discuss with Moira,” he closes his book and gives all his attention to Erik, his expression softening. “Erik, about the other night, I think it’s fair to say that we both acted very immature and I’m sorry.”

Erik huffs and stares down at his hands, starting to pick at his cuticles. “I meant what I said,” he snarls, looking back up at Charles, “and frankly, I’m not sorry. Honestly Charles, today has been a bit off for me and I’m really not in the mood to get into it with you today.”

“I’m trying to save our friendship, Erik,” Charles snaps. “What could be of much more importance than our friendship?” 

“Family matters,” he mutters and Charles’ expression once again softens.

“Is everything alright?”

Erik opens his mouth to reply but no words come out. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say, or how to even say it. He can’t just tell Charles that his father is dead and he woke up this morning and he is alive and well. Erik couldn’t tell anybody, unless he wants people to think he’s crazy.

“It-doesn’t matter,” he decides on saying and Charles frowns.

“Well if something’s bothering you-

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Charles stares at Erik with disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest, standing his ground. “Try me.”

Erik takes a deep breath. “My father is alive.” 

“Yes, I’m aware,” Charles laughs lightly. “I’m alive as well, so are you and Raven and the rest of our friends.”

“No Charles,” Erik runs a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling nervous. “My father died in a car accident when I was fourteen. I haven’t seen him in over four years, until this morning. I made a wish on those candles Raven got me and they work. They work,” he repeats. “I wished for my father to come back and he did,” he says quietly. 

Charles only stares at Erik with a blank expression, digesting everything Erik just told him. “So these candles,” he starts, “make your wishes come true?” Erik nods. “And they made your father come back to life?” Erik nods again. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t understand it either,” Erik mumbles and sits back in his chair. “I’m grateful of course, but I just don’t understand _how_.”

“Make another wish,” Charles suggests, “something small though, just to see.” Erik nods in agreement, staring back down at his notebook. “Let me know what happens, okay?”

Erik looks back up at Charles. “Okay,” he agrees. Erik packs his things and stands. “I’ll see you around, Charles,” he starts to walk home then, resisting the urge to stay and talk to Charles, tell him how he’s feeling, but maybe Charles won’t understand that.

Charles has Moira now, he doesn’t need Erik. 

Erik shakes his thoughts away as he makes his way to his house, smiling immediately as he sees his father. “Hi Papa,” Erik greets as he walks over to him, taking a seat next to him as well.

“Hello Erik,” Jakob replies, turning away from the blueprints in front of him to face his son. “Did you walk home from school?” Erik nods. “Why didn’t you take your car?”

Erik knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “I still have my car?”

Jason let’s out a small laugh. “Yes, you still have your car, I don’t see why you wouldn’t,” Erik shakes his head and gives his father a quick hug before heading to the garage, where he sees his old, beat up, dark green Toyota. 

Erik immediately runs upstairs to his room, pulling out the candles, selecting the one with a number two on it. He searches his room for his lighter and the lights the candle after he finds it. “I wish I had a new car,” he closes his eyes and blows out the candle before throwing it in the trash. 

A new car is something small, right? Right. 

Well, Erik is expecting the car to be a new Toyota model, but when he goes to the garage the next morning, there’s a black Porsche greeting him. Erik feels himself already starting to smile as he hops inside, soaking in the leather interior. 

He drives to school shortly after, getting a lot of stares as he pulls into the parking lot. “Damn Lehnsherr!” Erik turns to see Alex gawking at his car, approaching it to check it out. “Was this a birthday gift from your parents?” 

Erik grins. “It was.”

“You have to let me drive it,” Alex begs. “Please Erik, I’ve always wanted to ride a Porsche.”

Erik shrugs. “We’ll see,” he smirks and makes his way inside the school, locking his car as he does so. 

He heads to class with a slightly more confidence than he had before, nearly running into Charles on his way there. “Well,” Charles lowers his voice, “did it work?” 

Erik holds up his car keys to Charles. “It worked,” he grins. 

Charles’ eyes went wide, looking up at Erik with astonishment. “You wished for a Porsche?! I said something _small_ , Erik! Not a hundred-thousand dollar car!”

Erik rolls his eyes. “Charles, calm down.”

“Calm down? How can I calm down?” Charles’ expression grows into disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re using these wishes so selfishly!”

Erik cocks an eyebrow. “So now I’m being selfish?”

“Yes!” Charles exclaims. “You could be using your wishes for the greater good! Like-

“Like what?” Erik snaps. “Wishing that I’d like Moira as much as you like her?”

“Erik,” Charles hisses, a small crowd forming around them. 

“Or wishing that we’re the best of friends again?” Erik continues, ignoring Charles’ protest and present glare. “What do you want from me, Charles? You want to be friends yet you go and side with this dumb bitch who-

“Enough,” Charles snaps. “You don’t even know, Moira, Erik. You don’t know what she’s like. Maybe if you actually get to know her you’d stop being a judgmental prick,” he chides. 

Erik huffs at his words, taking a step closer to Charles in a threatening manner. “She’s practically obsessed with you, Charles,” he growls.

“So fucking what?” Charles stares at Erik with the most disbelief one person could ever muster. “Honestly Erik, no one frankly has a problem with it except you and I’m sick of it! I’m sick of you complaining about her all the time and being so damn selfish!”

“I’m not selfish!” Erik yells, some of the lockers around them starting to creak. 

“Yes, you are!” Charles yells back. “You are the most selfish person I have ever met, Erik Lehnsherr. All you care about is wanting to keep me for yourself- 

“That’s called jealously,” he mutters and Charles raises an eyebrow. 

“So now you’re jealous? Jealous of what?” Charles waits for Erik to answer, but he doesn’t get one. “You know what?” Erik sees Charles’ eyes are starting to water. “I don’t care. You can hate on Moira all you want, Erik, but I’m not going to be around to hear it. I’m done.”

Erik’s temper goes down slightly at Charles’ words. “Done with what?”

“Us,” he takes a step back, getting away from Erik. “This friendship is not worth saving if you’re not going to help fight for it. Have a nice life, Erik. I hope you get everything you wish for,” Charles looks at Erik once more before pushing his way past the crowd of people and heads to class. 

Erik ignores his heart that’s telling him to go after Charles and apologize, explain to him that Erik’s starting to feel so much more than friendship for him. But Erik keeps those thoughts to himself as he heads in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch...
> 
> Is Erik being selfish with his wishes? Should he give Moira a chance? Should Erik tell Charles how he’s feeling?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik talks to Moira...

Every part of Erik aches as he walks about school for the rest of the day. He knows what he has to do, as much as he doesn’t want to do it, he _has_ too. He will do it for himself and a small, minuscule, part for Charles.

“Hi,” Erik greets. “Is it alright if I sit with you?” Moira gestures for him to sit down and Erik takes a seat across from her.

“So you’re the infamous Erik Lehnsherr,” she says and Erik gives an awkward nod, “it’s nice to meet you. Charles has told me a lot about you, especially this morning,” she sighs a little sadly and Erik feels his chest ache as he recalls their fight earlier. “He was nearly crying when Raven and I saw him. I take it that’s what you’re coming to me about? Charles?”

Erik shakes his head. “No.”

“Oh,” Moira says with a little shock. “Then what?”

“I came to apologize about how I acted towards you,” he says sincerely, “I judged you mainly on how Charles talked about you, and he talked about you quite a lot and I got sick of it and I took that out on you and I’m sorry.” 

Moira nods and Erik’s words. “I understand completely,” she replies, “Charles would talk about you for _hours_ on end, and you didn’t seem all that great to me either.” Erik couldn’t help but laugh and Moira starts to laugh with him.

“Glad we could clear the air,” Erik says a little breathlessly, starting to contain his laughter. “How is Charles?” Erik asks seriously now, hoping he wasn’t that upset with him.

“He’s good,” she replies. “After this morning, he was upset, but as the day went on he started to feel better.”

Erik takes a deep breath. “So…should I talk to him?” 

“No.” 

Erik frowns. “And why not?”

“Unless you tell Charles how you _actually_ feel about him, you two will just start to argue,” Moira says flatly.

“What do you mean by how I actually feel about him?” Erik asks with confusion and Moira rolls her eyes. 

“You and Charles are both clearly oblivious as to how you two feel about each other,” she states. “Open your eyes, Erik. Charles is clearly in love with you.”

Erik can only stare back at Moira with a blank expression. Charles _loving_ Erik? That isn’t possibly. Charles doesn’t love Erik, maybe as a friend, but as more? No, it doesn’t make sense.

“How-how do you know this?” Erik asks as he tries to wrap around what Moira just told him. “I thought Charles liked you,” he mumbles. 

“He does, as a friend,” Moira replies. 

“But-

“Look Erik,” Moira interjects, “I don’t know what Charles tells you exactly, but the only person he has feelings for is you and only you. Maybe he’s trying to get a reaction out of you, who knows.” She stands then and pushes her chair in. “I’ll see you around.”

“Wait,” Moira halts and looks back at Erik. “What should I do?”

Moira shrugs. “Just talk to him.”

“How? When?”

“You’ll know when,” she walks away then, leaving Erik in confusion.

Erik’s mind races as he makes his way out of the library and to his car. Charles is in love with him. Charles talking about Moira all the time, Erik getting jealous about it-

Erik Lehnsherr loves Charles Xavier. The realization his Erik like a truck. He can only stare at his steering wheel in shock. “I’m in love with Charles,” he says to himself. 

How the hell he’s going to tell Charles, he’ll figure that out later, but right now, he needs to clear his head and drive home safe where he then can think all about Charles. 

The only problem is, Erik’s limbs seem to be frozen and he can’t seem to drive away. The tap on his window makes him jump slightly and he rolls it down to see Alex. “Is your car-I mean are you alright? You’ve been sitting in your car for the past ten minutes.”

Erik looks at Alex weirdly. “Were you watching me?”

“What? Pfft, no,” he laughs lightly. “I’ve been watching your car, you know, just keeping an eye on it for ya,” Erik gives a small nod. “You didn’t answer my question though-

“I’m fine,” Erik quickly says and he sighs defeatedly at the look Alex is giving him. “Hop in,” he grumbles and Alex gladly hops in the passenger’s seat, aweing the leather interior. 

“Dude, your car is so fucking cool,” he runs his hands over the dashboard. “How did you-

“You’re upset Hank’s not going to prom, right?” Erik interjects and Alex goes quiet, only replying in a small nod. “But have you talked about it with him?” Alex shakes his head. “Will you?”

Alex sighs. “I don’t know…if I do, he’ll just wonder why I care and then I’ll get defensive and inevitably we’ll get nowhere,” he mutters. “Why do you ask?”

“I messed things up with Charles, really messed them up,” Erik leans back in his seat and lets out a long sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re asking the wrong person,” Alex opens the car door and gets out. “I have football practice, I’ll catch you later. But if I were you, I’d make Charles realize what he’s missing out on, you know, make him jealous and all,” Alex closes the door before walking away.

As Erik drives home, he starts to think about the advice Alex gave him. It could work, making Charles jealous, let him know what he’s missing out on. Erik had the perfect way to do it too. 

When he gets home, Erik quickly greets his parents before bolting upstairs to his room and looks for the candles. He searches his dresser, where he put them last, but Erik can’t seem to find them. “Ma!” He calls out and pops his head out of his room, “have you seen my-watch?” Erik didn’t want to tell her about the candles, she’d possibly talk him into getting rid of them. 

“No,” Edith replies calmly and Erik sighs, wondering where they could’ve possibly gone. “But Charles did stop by earlier around lunch time, he said he needed to pick something up for you.”

 _What_?! Erik stomps downstairs and breezes out the door, nearly speeding to Charles’ house. Why was Charles in his house? Why did Charles want his candles? 

When Erik pulls up to Charles’ house, he pulls up right in front of the large mansion doors and starts to pound on them ferociously. “Charles!” Erik keeps pounding on the door. “I know you’re home!”

The door opens a few seconds later, revealing Charles with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare in his bright eyes. “What?” 

“You know what,” Erik snarls, “you have my candles, give them back,” he spat and Charles rolls his eyes. “Give. Them. Back,” he growls.

“No.”

Erik cocks an eyebrow. “No?”

“No,” Charles repeats. 

“And why not?”

“Because,” he mumbles.

Erik rolls his eyes this time, Charles has a lot of nerve to take those candles from him. “Why did you take my candles, Charles? Why did you practically break into my house to get them?”

“It’s not breaking in if your mother let me in,” Charles points out and Erik shakes his head at him. “And those candles are changing you, Erik. They’re making you a different person,” his eyes soften as he looks up at him. “I’m worried,” he mutters.

“Worried?” Erik laughs at him. “Why the hell are you so worried, Charles? We’re not friends anymore, remember? You have no right to decide what I do in my life,” he chides. “So give me my candles back, _now_.” 

“No,” Charles says again, more firmly this time. “I will never give you those back, Erik. I don’t give a shit it if-

“If you don’t give a shit then why did you take them?!” Erik exclaims, looking at Charles with bewilderment. “You’re making no sense, Charles! First you want nothing to do with me but then you go and say you’re worried about me but then you also say you don’t give a shit about me-I just don’t get you,” he concludes. “I don’t get you, Charles, at all.” Erik looks at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. “May I _please_ just have my candles back?”

Charles ignores Erik’s pleading look. “No, you may not. You will not get them back, ever. I’ve already discarded them so they may never be used again, by anyone,” he says simply and Erik looks at him like he wants to kill him. 

“What is wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with _me_? What’s wrong with you?!” Charles raises his voice now, making Erik’s temper rise even more. “You shouldn’t be making wishes on your life Erik, it’s dangerous!”

“I just don’t see why you care so damn much, Charles!”

Charles rolls his eyes and steps out of his doorframe, walking closer to Erik. “Because I care about you, Erik! I care about you but you’re too full of yourself to even realize-

Erik leans forward and pulls Charles into a kiss, cutting him off. Erik really wishes his first first kiss with Charles isn’t in the middle of an argument but Erik’s tired of arguing and frankly, he needs Charles to stop talking too. 

Charles kisses him back, which Erik is slightly surprised by but after his conversation earlier with Moira he shouldn’t be, and he moves to wrap his arms around Erik’s neck to pull him closer. Erik wraps his arms around Charles’ waist as he parts his lips, deepening the kiss. Charles sighs contently, parting his lips as well and allowing Erik to slide his tongue in his mouth, claiming dominance. 

“About time!” Raven calls out with a grin from inside the house, making the two mutants jerk apart and stare at each other with slight anger, shock, and lust. 

Erik sees Charles’ eyes start to water and he shoves Erik away before retreating to his house, slamming the door in his face. Erik only stares blankly at the door, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

He kissed Charles. Erik _kissed_ Charles. He kissed him to stop the arguing. He kissed him to shut him up. Erik kissed Charles because he loves him, but he didn’t tell him so. Erik should tell him so, but he won’t, not yet, not like this. He’ll tell him when the time is right, when that is, Erik’s not sure. 

Erik gets in his car and takes a longer route home in attempts to clear his head. He’s so consumed with emotion he doesn’t even know how to feel in this moment. Erik doesn’t have a candle to wish on for it to work out for him either. He’s happy though, happy because he finally kissed Charles and realized his feelings for him. Erik’s also still mad that Charles still took his candles and got rid of them entirely, but Charles is right in a way, he shouldn’t depend on wishes to control his life.

He’s also hurt, very, extremely hurt. Charles pushed him away, possibly because he believes Erik only kissed him to keep him quiet, but there _is_ more to it. Erik needs to explain to Charles that he does in fact have feelings for him and he would’ve kissed him regardless, but he doesn’t know if Charles will believe him or not. 

Erik sure wishes he could find a way to figure things out, so he goes to his best shot: Alex.

“You kissed him?” Alex asks after Erik fills him in on the events, minus the fact that Charles took the candles, and Erik nods. “Wow,” he lets out a low whistle and smiles. “I’d say congrats but given the circumstances, that sucks.”

“Yeah,” Erik replies dryly, “it does and I have no idea what to do about it.”

Alex shrugs. “Could always tell him how you feel,” he suggests.

“I will when you will,” he teases and Alex glares at him.

“Not funny,” he grumbles. “This is about your relationship problems Lehnsherr, not mine. Anyway,” he quickly drops the subject before continuing, “just try to talk to Charles I guess, or don’t. Either or.”

“What do you mean ‘either or?’ I need help, Alex!” 

“I’m not some fucking love guru!” Alex retorts. “Look, I don’t know what you should do, okay? Maybe try to see how Charles is feeling right now,” he suggests and Erik’s sighs, staring down at his hands. “How would you feel if someone just randomly kissed you in the middle of an argument?”

“Hurt, confused,” he lists, “flattered, angry.” Alex gives him a knowing look and Erik sighs once more, running a hand through his hair. “Love sucks.”

Alex laughs lightly, making a small smile start to dance on Erik’s lips. “You’re telling me.” Erik only nods, trying to figure out what he’s going to do, but his mind comes up empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bucketload of angst!! 
> 
> Thoughts on Erik kissing Charles? Charles’ reaction to Erik’s kiss? Alex’s advice? 
> 
> What should Erik do now that the candles are gone and he has to rely on himself now to figure things out? Will things smooth over with Charles?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama arises...

Avoidance is Erik’s first go-to method when it came to Charles, which is fairly easy given the circumstances. When lunch arrives, however, Erik sees Charles again because Charles decides that now is a particularly good time to sit at the table with everyone. 

As Charles sits down, Alex looks at Erik cautiously but Erik ignores it; Charles has every right to sit where he wants. Raven also exchanges a look between Charles and Erik before clearing her throat, making the awkward silence that has now formed lessen. 

“So prom is this weekend you guys,” she forces a smile and tries to say as cheerfully as possible. “Azazel and I need one more couple at our table to sit with us, any takers?” Raven looks around the table with a hopeful expression but everyone stares back at her and she frowns. “You guys are no fun,” she grumbles.

“I’d go if I had a date,” Alex pipes up, “but the person I want to ask isn’t going,” he quickly glances at Hank, who is unaware of Alex’s remark. 

“I’m going now, actually,” Hank chimes in and Alex’s face lights up.

“You are?”

Hank nods. “The Host of Science Olympiad had a scheduling conflict so the date has been rescheduled to the weekend after,” he explains and Erik swears he’s never seen Alex happier in his whole life.

“I’ll go with you,” Alex quickly blurts to the boy, “to prom I mean.”

“What about the person you wanted to ask?” Hank asks innocently and Erik’s about to say something but Alex shoots him a look before looking back at Hank. 

“It’s you,” he says under his breath, not sure if Hank heard him or not. “Anyway, will you go to prom with me?”

Hank gives a small smile and nods. “I’ll go to prom with you, Alex.”

“Great!” Raven clasps her hands together and beams. “You two can fill the spot at our table now!” She cheers and looks over at Charles. “You’re still going right?” Charles gives a small nod and Raven turns to look at Erik now, asking him the same question.

“Yes,” he grits out, not meaning to sound as bitter as he did. Erik _was_ going to wish some beautiful prom date in order to make Charles jealous, kudos to Alex for that advice, but a particular someone took his candles and got rid of them. But now that Erik thinks about, did Charles _really_ get rid of the candles? There was a decent amount of wishes left, how would he not be tempted to use them? 

Erik glances over at Charles, who’s smiling to himself as he stares down at his hands. He then looks over at Alex and Hank who were now discussing their plans for prom, then over back at Charles. It’s pretty convenient that Hank’s event got cancelled the week of prom and Alex was able to ask him…

Sounds like something that could be wished for, which means not only did Charles steal Erik’s candles, but he lied about getting rid of them, and he’s now using them himself. 

Charles meets Erik’s eyes then, as if he can hear what he’s thinking. Erik is probably thinking loudly too, so Charles can definitely hear him. 

_You are._ Charles glances away from Erik then, his mental voice being brisk and bitter, wanting the conversation to end quickly.

 _Why didn’t you get rid of the candles?_ Erik presses, still keeping his green gaze on Charles.

 _Because I’m making wishes for others, something you’d never do._ Charles clips and Erik looks away, glaring down at his hands. 

_Maybe I just wanted some things to be real._ Erik thinks, not intentionally meaning for Charles to hear that. 

Erik clears his throat as he can feel Charles’ eyes on him again. “I should get to class, I’ll see you guys around,” he flashes everyone, but Charles, a small smile before exiting the table and making his way towards the library. He could tell Charles is following him too, he can feel the metal of the zipper from his backpack a few feet behind him.

“Erik,” Charles calls out and Erik comes to a halt, turning around to face him. “What do you want to be real?” Charles steps closer and Erik feels a small blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“Oh, that,” he mutters and rubs the back of his neck a little nervously, “I was just-thinking to myself, I didn’t mean to project it at you,” he mumbles and Charles gives a small nod. 

A small silence starts to form between them, just the two mutants awkwardly staring at each other.

“So you’re going to prom?” Charles finally asks and Erik gives a nod. “With who?”

“Myself,” he replies dryly. 

“Me too.”

Erik opens his mouth to ask him to prom, but it would just be horribly awkward and very bad timing if he did so. “It was a nice thing, what you did for Hank and Alex,” he decides on saying. “I see you kept the candles.”

“No,” Charles replies a little confused, “I didn’t wish for the Host of Science Olympiad to have a scheduling conflict, that was just a coincidence.” Erik narrows his eyes at him and Charles looks annoyed by his expression. “I’m serious! Just a coincidence!” He exclaims defensively and Erik sighs, believing him.

“So the candles…they’re really gone?” Erik asks with slight disappointment. 

“No,” he mumbles in reply. “I sort of kept them…”

“Charles!”

“What?!”

Erik stares at him with disbelief. “What do you mean what? Give me back my candles, Charles! They were a birthday gift!” 

Charles rolls his eyes. “Erik, we’ve been over this, you’re not getting them back,” he concludes. “You know I’m right, Erik. Those candles are dangerous.” Erik groans out in frustration, knowing Charles is right. 

“Fine,” he sighs defeatedly. “Keep them, I don’t care,” he turns around then, resuming his walk to the library. 

When Erik arrives at the library, he doesn’t sit at the usual table in the middle of the library since that’s where Moira and Charles tend to sit. Instead, he makes his way towards the very back of the library, sitting at the only table back there. 

Erik grabs the first book he sees on the shelf, _The Once and Future King._ As he’s reading it, he hears someone in front of him clear their throat. Erik looks up to see a girl with platinum blonde hair wearing all white looking down at him icily. 

“Yes?” 

“You’re in my spot,” she clips. Erik stares at her blankly before resuming his reading. “Stubborn,” She grumbles and grudgingly sits next to him. “Emma Frost,” she introduces. Erik looks back up to see she’s extending her hand daintily to him which he gives a quick shake before going back to his book. “Somethings troubling you, I can tell,” Emma notes.

Erik grunts, not taking his eyes away from his book. “What are you, psychic?”

“Telepath actually,” Emma says proudly. 

Erik lowers his book to meet her icy eyes. “You’re a telepath?” Emma nods and a smirk starts to form on her face. 

“I see you have a particular liking to us,” she teases and Erik scowls. “Not my fault you’re thinking so loudly, sugar.” Erik rolls his eyes, it’s not his fault he thought of Charles when Emma mentioned telepaths. “I’ll help you, if you want,” she offers and Erik sets his book down, giving her his full attention. 

“You will?” Emma nods. “Why? Is there some sort of catch?”

Emma barks out a laugh that sounds overly fake. “No catch, I promise. I just figured you wouldn’t want to be alone on a night when the one you want to be with isn’t.”

Erik knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“On my way here, I saw that telepath friend of yours ask out the girl who always wears pantsuits-

“Moira?” Erik interjects, feeling his temper starting To rise. Charles asked Moira to prom? Erik recalls that Charles was going to prom by himself…

“Yeah, her. I saw him asking her.” Erik clenches his fists and some of the lights around them spark. “Someone’s jealous,” Emma smirks.

“Not jealous,” he grits out. 

Emma shoots him a look as a devilish grin forms across her face. “How about you just go to prom with someone then?”

“Like who?”

Emma smirks. “Me, duh.” 

“You want to go to prom with me?” Emma nods. “You’d do that?” 

Emma smiles genuinely. “Of course! Now, pick me up at seven and I’ll be wearing white so get me a very pale pink rose corsage, got it?” Erik nods and Emma stands from the table. “I’ll see you on prom night, Erik,” she beams before walking away. 

Erik stares at the chair where Emma just was, his mind buzzing with ideas on what to do on prom night and how the hell he’s going to talk to Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will prom night go? Does Emma have good intentions or is she playing Erik? Will Erik talk to Charles at prom? Why did Charles ask Moira to prom?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No drama...surprisingly!!!

With his arms placed delicately on Emma’s waist, swaying slowly to the beat that’s being played, Erik can’t help but scan the crowd of students for Charles. Erik is just looking for him because he’s bored…and he sort of wants to see how adorable Charles looks in a tux. 

“He’s sitting at his table,” Erik looks down at Emma to see she’s clearly reading his thoughts. “I’m not reading your thoughts, you’re just thinking very loudly, I can’t help but overhear,” she flashes a smile. “Look, why don’t you just go talk to him and ask him to dance?”

“What about you?”

Emma beams. “I’ll be perfectly fine,” she gives him a wink before sauntering off into the crowd of people.   
Erik takes a deep breath and leaves the dance floor, scouting the tables to look for Charles. 

The flash of blue eyes meeting his makes Erik come to a halt. Erik sees Charles sitting alone at a large round table like Emma said, staring back at Erik with a sad expression. Erik slowly starts to walk towards Charles, who follows his every movement till Erik pulls up a chair and sits down next to him. 

“Hi,” Erik greets, feeling a little awkward. “Where’s Moira?”

“Where’s Emma?” Charles counters, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Erik matches his smile and looks over at the dance floor, seeing Emma and Moira dancing together. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that our dates ditched us,” he lets out a faint laugh. 

“I suppose so,” Charles agrees and Erik looks back over at him, his expression softening. “Here,” Charles reaches into the inside of his jacket and hands Erik a container which is filled with the remaining candles. “I’m so sick and tired of arguing with you, Erik. If these are what you want then take them, I don’t want to keep going back and forth with you about this. I just want to put all of this behind us.” Erik looks away from Charles to the candles in his hand, then back up at Charles.

“I don’t want these, Charles,” he hands them back, “not anymore.” Charles looks at Erik with a confused expression and opens his mouth to reply but Erik speaks before he could do so. “I don’t want to keep wishing on things, I want them to be real. For one thing, I was going to wish on you,” he says nervously. 

“Me?” Charles questions, “Why would you want to wish on me?”

“Wish to have you all to myself, be able to tell what you were feeling, how you were feeling about me,” Erik runs a hand through his hair. “You were right, I shouldn’t have judge Moira and when I talked to her-

“You talked to her?” Charles interjects and Erik nods. “When? Why?”

“Last week, I think. Anyway,” he continues, “after I talked to Moira-

“Wait,” Charles interjects again, “why did you talk to Moira?” Charles repeats, still wanting an answer.

Erik can’t help but smile at his stubbornness. “Because I knew it’d please you and I honestly wanted to see what all of the fuss about her was,” he lets out a small laugh. “Back to what I was saying, after talking to Moira, I came to a realization.”

“Which is?”

“Charles, I love you,” Erik finally admits, looking Charles right in the eye as he does so. “A part of me always knew I did, but I was just so late in discovering that and I’m sorry. I wanted things to be real for us, Charles, no wish could ever change the way I feel about you.” Charles doesn’t respond, he just stares back at Erik, his expression unreadable. “I’m sorry, for everything,” he stands then and starts to walk off, until he feels a warm hand wrap around his.

“Erik,” Charles says, making Erik slowly turn around to look at him. “I’m sorry too,” he slowly steps closer to him. “I’m sorry for calling you a judgmental prick and selfish,” he mumbles.

Erik shrugs it off with a small smile. “It’s alright, I deserved it.”

Charles shakes his head at him, a smile falling onto his lips. “You didn’t, but you do deserve this,” Charles leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips. “I love you too, Erik,” he smiles and Erik moves his arms to wrap tightly around his waist to pull Charles closer, kissing him back more deeply. 

Prom went better than Erik honestly expected it to. After the dance, him and Charles went back to Erik’s house where they cuddled comfortably on Erik’s bed. 

“You know, everyone will be pestering us with questions Monday,” Charles points out as he starts to close his eyes, resting his head comfortably on Erik’s chest. 

“I’ll handle it,” Erik presses a kiss to his brown locks. 

Charles lets out a tired laugh. “Don’t do anything rash, darling,” he yawns and Erik scoffs.

“When have I ever been rash?” Charles opens his eyes to look at Erik with a knowing expression. “Go to sleep, liebling, it’s getting late,” he runs a hand through his hair and Charles smiles up at him before resting his head back on his chest and closing his eyes once more.

“First thing in the morning, we’re throwing away those candles,” Erik sighs, knowing Charles is right and closes his eyes as well. 

The next morning, after a hardy breakfast from Edith, Charles and Erik go back upstairs to discard the candles.

“I can’t make just one more wish?” Erik nearly whines and Charles shoots him a look. “Please?”

“No.”

Erik sighs defeatedly. “Fine, but if we can’t go to Oxford together than that’s on you, Charles,” he warns as he snaps one of the candles in half.

“I’ll make it up to you, darling. I promise,” he presses a kiss to his cheek before taking another candle and snapping it in half as well. “I’m sure you’ll get into Oxford though.”

“I still haven’t heard back yet,” Erik sighs once more as he snaps a couple more candles. “I’m sure I won’t make it in at this point,” he grumbles.

“Well, I never really wanted to go to Oxford anyway.”

Erik barks out a laugh. “Please Charles, ever since I first met you, you were dead set on going to Oxford.”

Charles shrugs and looks up at Erik. “If you won’t be there then I don’t want to be there if you won’t be.”

“Charles-

“I’m serious,” Charles sets down the remnants of the candles he’s holding and wraps his arms around Erik’s neck. “I’m sticking with you, Erik Lehnsherr, whether you like it or not,” he beams.

Erik smirks and wraps his arms around Charles’ waist. “I love it,” he presses a loving kiss to his lips before pulling away to rest his forehead against his. “I love you,” he coos.

“And I love you,” he rests his head in the crook of his neck. “Forever.”

Erik presses a kiss to his head. “Forever’s a long time.”

“I know,” Charles pulls away to look him in the eyes once more, “that’s why I wish to spend it with you.”

Erik grins. “Your wish is my command.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hile you enjoyed!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> What will Erik’s next wish be? Will him and Charles make up?


End file.
